Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 26 Inscrutable
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Japanese Star Trek


**INSCRUTABLE**

When I took this assignment, I made a promise to myself that I would try and form a close personal as well as working relationship with my crew. Of course that was when I thought _**FI-9**_ would be a quiet, back water type base, with maybe a few curious Kzinti visitors from time to time. The discovery of Dilithium Crystals on two of the planets in the system changed that! The discovery turned _**FI-9 **_into the outer space equivalent of the 'Bang Towns' that appeared in the western part of Earth's North American Continent in the 19th century after precious metals were discovered near them. The number of personnel under my command has grown from just enough to handle the operation of the Station and the _**Bastet**_ to many times that number. Many concerned with areas of operation I or for that mater, any Line Officer, have little to do with such as Mine Inspection and Safety or Civilian Worker's Health and Welfare. Further complicating the mater, many of the new personnel come and go relatively quickly, their tour of duty so short, it seems I would read a report about their arrival one day and their departure the next. In spite of all that I have tried to keep my promise and, for the most part I have been at least marginally successful, ignoring the one human suffering from ailurophobia, why he accepted an assignment to the Kzinti border I will never know, but cats! I am glad he did! I am happy to say I am able to address most of my command not only by their rank but by their Family if not their given name, no small feat considering I am descended from creatures who's names did and to some degree still do take a backward facing seat to a personal scent. Such attention has surprised, pleased and in some cases perplexed new crew members use to 'normal' as in Human Starfleet Officers.

For one crew member in particular it was considerably more.

If not for the Starfleet Academy, Starfleet and probably the Federation would not exists. For unlike the Klingon or Romulan Empires or even the Dominion, the Federation is made up of a perplexing mix of races and their sub-races. All with their own way of seeing and dealing with the universe. One of the first things a fresh cadet is forced to do is to identify all the things that make him or her a 'whatever' and discard or suppress those items that might be at odds with those of another race. I guess I should explain my 'sub-race' comment. Using Caitians as an example, we do not have a 'sub-race' as such. For the most part we look, as a human would put it Leonine or 'Lion-like'. In other words, the hair on our heads tend to grow to a length that forms a 'mane', usually dark brown in color and, the fur on our bodies tend to be shorter and usually tan. All our other physical features conform to feline norms, such as a triangular shaped head/nose and triangular shaped ears. Of course there are variations, the head hair can naturally be most any length, (and some do get hair cuts) and can range in color from tan to black. Body fur can also vary in length and have the same range of color as the head. Occasionally if all the factors are just right, you get one like me looking more like a creature called a black panther than a lion (I was told that in ancient times great things were expected from one looking like me but, NO pressure!) or what humans would call an albino with white mane and body fur. Any of these features can be found on any Caitian regardless of where on the planet they came from as I heard one human put it, "we do look all alike". Caitians do have an advantage over humans in recognizing one another though, smell. Because one's scent is a function of body chemistry and body chemistry is a function of genetics, I can tell someone is related to me even if I have never met them. Also because what you usually eat affects body chemistry, you can sometimes tell where someone lives. Those that live near the ocean usually smell fishier that ones that live far inland. Humans on the other hand claim a myriad of sub-races, hair texture, hair color, skin color, face shape, eye color, eye shape, nose shape all are marks of difference. These differences extend to 'mind sets' as well. From what human history I have studied, these 'mind sets' have been at the base of most of the problems and conflicts humans have been involved in.

When is comes to a mind set, I have been told Caitians are much like felines others are use to, we tend to be solitary and dislike depending heavily on anyone. If we want a project done, we much prefer to do it ourselves instead of delegating it to others. For me that was one if not the hardest thing to overcome at the Academy where 'team work' is almost a religion.

"The human unnerves me!", Security-Chief complains about a newly arrived Starfleet Officer that has joined the station's security force.

"In what ssspecific way", I question, as I bring up the human in question's service record, "Isss he disrespectful orrr argumentative."

"No. . .", Security-Chief begins and after a long silence, "He just does not act like the other humans I am use to!" As Security-Chief again falls silent, I study the data on my display.

**NAME:** Go, Isamu (brave, courageous)

**RANK:** Lieutenant (JG)

**SERIAL NUMBER:** BZ1271941

**DATE of BIRTH:** August 6,2364

**PLACE of BIRTH:** Osaka, Japan

**SERVICE HISTORY:** None

I have not had time to have my 'Welcome to _**FI-9'**_ meeting with him so I inform, "He fresh from Ssstarfleet Academy. Perhapsss he just trying to make good impression on his first assignment."

"I know when someone is trying to lick my tail.", Security-Chief grumbles, "This is different."

I do not understand the problem but an up coming assignment could give me a chance to observe Lieutenant Go's interaction with Security-Chief so I suggest he accompany us on a mission to check out reports of Kzinti activity in a neighboring Federation star system. Although not thrilled at my suggestion, Security-Chief agrees to it.

I do not anticipate much of a mission, the system is uninhabited. It consists of a Red Giant Star in the last stages of its life with 4 remaining planets, all Class J, gas giants except the innermost one, a Class C , frozen world like Psi 2000.

As Jacobs said at the mission briefing, "To damm cold for men OR cats!".

Remembering a mission she and Security-Chief were on a short time ago, she IS probably right. The Gas Giants have a few surviving moons but none suitable for habitation. I have contacted the Patriarchy about the reports and they have responded that they do not have any operations going on in or near the system. About the only notable feature of this mission will be that it will mark the first time Sarrah will go on a mission as an official doctor.

After we are underway, Security-Chief brings Lieutenant Go to the Bridge for an introduction. The first thing that strikes me is his size. I am an averaged size Caitian, about 2 meters (6 feet) in height. Lieutenant Go is considerably shorter! About a foot by my estimate! Not much taller than Jacobs! Standing next to my over 3 meters (9 foot) tall Security Chief he looks tiny! His uniform is immaculate! With creases in his pants so sharp you could cut yourself on them as an instructor of mine at the academy use to say. He looks like he is going to the Parade Grounds and not on a mission!

As Security-Chief introduces him, he comes to attention, bows deeply from the waist and straightening up says, "It is a great honor to meet you Commander D'Sefet! I have been looking forward to this moment!"

I expect him to relax but he does not! Seeing how his rigid, what some (Kzinti) could read as aggressive posture is affecting Security-Chief, I quickly order, "At ease Lieutenant!"

He relaxes a little BUT still remains very stiff. Such posture however that is not a bad thing for someone involved with security.

"I have reviewed the tactical location of the star system sir and I wonder, do you think the Patriarchy are using it as a forward base of operations?", the Lieutenant asks very respectfully yet apologetically.

I doubt it Lieutenant.", I begin as he comes back to attention, making Security-Chief nervous again! "There are no good locationsss for base and with inhabitable ssstar system in Kzinti space and only 4 light years away, there would be to much rrrisk for very little advantage. AT EASE Lieutenant!"

"I had not considered that fact sir!", Lieutenant Go says, sounding very impressed, "I look forward to learning much from you!"

"Monitor the Science Station for me as they scan the system Lieutenant.", Security-Chief says. Looking to me for confirmation I think, I nod.

Bowing, Lieutenant Go replies, in his native tongue, "Hai!" and quickly leaves us.

"See what I mean?", Security-Chief questions.

I do, "Yesss but there something else is there not?"

"You feel it too?", Security-Chief replies.

"Yesss but I can not put claw on it!", I answer.

We make our way past the gas giants as the Science Station reports nothing unusual. We draw near the remaining rocky planet, the Science Station again reports nothing. There is an asteroid field between the rocky planet and the star, the remains of the other rocky worlds the star destroyed as it morphed from a medium sized, yellow star to a red giant.

As we approach it I order, "Ssslow to 1/4 Impulse, helm plot course to orbit field. I do not want to take Bastet into that messs unless absolutely necessary!"

"At 1/4 Impulse it will take quite a while to orbit the asteroid field Commander!", the Human at the Science Station comments as I see a look of disbelief appear on Lieutenant Go's face.

"What isss problem, Williams.", I ask, "Have you got hot date on ssstation tonight?"

"No SIR!', Williams responds, adding "A hot poker game with some rich Kzinti Miners ready for skinning!"

All on the Bridge including my tail laughs except Security-Chief and Lieutenant Go.

"I will try and get you back for yourrr game Lieutenant. Just be careful who ssskins who! To accommodate Lieutenant Williams, Helm increase ssspeed to ½ impulse.", I command.

"Thank you Commander.", Williams says jokingly.

"If you win I will expect ssshare of your profits!", I respond.

All the time I have been watching Lieutenant Go's expression change from mild to utter disbelief.

I walk over to the Science Station and address Lieutenant Go who comes to attention AGAIN!, "Lieutenant Williams is lousy poker player! I am probably doing him and hisss skin service by keeping him out here!"

After a few minutes I see Williams react to something in his screen and order,

"All Stop! What isss it Lieutenant?"

"Not sure Commander.", he reports as he adjusts his equipment, "It scans like space junk impacted on an asteroid but . . ."

"But?", I question.

"I seem to be getting an intermittent power reading.", Williams answers adjusting his scanners again.

"Still functioning generator orrr photo-voltaic in wreckage?", I ask.

"No, to regular and steady Commander.", he says, "More like a . . . Homing Beacon!"

"Anything else?", I question even though I do not have to.

Punching a few more buttons and a closer look at his display Williams reports, "Could be a Cloaking Device in operation but if it is it is either defective or a cheap Ferangi copy!"

"Any sssign of life or other shipsss in area?", I ask.

"Not that I can see.", Williams reports.

As a precaution I order, Yellow Alert! Shieldsss up!"

"WELL Commander! It looks like we found more than you expected!", Security-Chief says, "What is our next move, destroy the base?"

"No, not yet anyway.", I counter.

"There maybe no one home now, but if the lights are still on then it is a safe bet they will be coming back.", Williams comments, as Lieutenant Go looks at him questioningly.

"That isss true Lieutenant.", I begin, "But how to keep _**Bastet**_ from alerting our friendsss to our presence?"

"I might have an answer Commander." Lieutenant Williams begins as all of us listen, "There are two fairly large asteroids within Transporter range of the base that are rich in Ridinum ore. They are close together, about ½ the distance the moon is to the Earth. They are Tidally Locked in a Barycenter type orbit like Pluto and Charon. If our friend's sensors are as cheap as their cloak , the _**Bastet**_ could hide between them."

"But wouldn't the Ridinum make it hard to keep a Transporter Lock on the Away Team?", Lieutenant Go questions an he FINALLY feels secure enough to join in our conservation, "Not to mention the interference with the Bastet's Scanners."

"A problem but I think we could manage it if you want to take the risk Commander.", Williams answers.

"Do it Helm.", I command, "Lieutenant Go you are with me! Security-Chief get team together and meet usss in Transporter Room, Full Battle Gear!"

"Excuse Me Commander D'Sefet, forgive me but should you lead this Away Mission?", Lieutenant Go questions, "There are many risks!"

"Noted Lieutenant.", I answer, as I start for the Turbo Lift, "Jacobsss you have Bridge! I take comfort that if any of you let something happen to me, you WILL have to answerrr to Sarrah! Security-Chief will tell you he would rather face thousand Klingons with Pain Sticks than one of her!" Sarrah and Security-Chief both nod.

We materlize in a dimly lit, large room, cluttered with equipment and other things. Even before we have a look around, the smell tells me there were Kzinti here. Security-Chief and his 6 person Security Team as well as Lieutenant Go and I begin searching the area.

As we do, Lieutenant Go says, "Forgive me Commander, I mean no disrespect but, may I ask you about your unusual command style. Where did you developed it?"

"I first ssserved Federation aboard _**U.S.S. Enterprise**_ underrr command of James Tiberous Kirk.", I answer.

"But President Kirk has not commanded a Star Ship in . . . ", Lieutenant Go begins.

"I am older than I look Lieutenant!", I say, cutting him off, "But define 'Unusual'?"

"My honorable Grandfather was second officer on the Nipon Space Shipping Corporation's flag ship the _**Nakashima Maru**_. I think his stories of his time in space influenced me to join Starfleet. He told me about how the captain commanded with an iron hand and expected his crew to follow his orders without question!"

"So do I Lieutenant!", I answer.

"I understand Commander but, forgive me, my Grandfather said the captain never even knew his name! And yet you take the time to get to know your crew and even engage in idle conversation with them about their off duty activities when on duty! Is that wise? Shouldn't a captain remain separate from his underlings to maintain their respect?", Lieutenant Go Questions.

"You are new here Go-Lieutenant otherwise you would know all on _**FI-9**_, the _**Bastet **_and even the Kzinti Miners hold D'Sefet-Commander in the highest regard!", Security-Chief informs, "AND would face the Great Fanged One himself if he asked!"

"Lieutenant, everyone in command must develop hisss own style of working with those in hisss command. Considering all rrraces and ideologies that make up Federation and Starfleet, I have found that remaining flexible getsss the results I need.", I inform.

"I must beg your forgiveness Commander for my ignorance!", Lieutenant Go says with a slight bow.

"You are here to learn Lieutenant.", I answer.

"Look at this!", Security-Chief says. Holding up what looks like a star chart.

As we study the chart I comment, "It looks like they have marked Federation's Commercial Shipping Lanes."

"THIS IS A PIRATE BASE!", Security-Chief growls.

"That isss what it appears.", I agree, "We need to rrreturn to _**Bastet**_!"

But before we have a chance to do anything.

"Cat Lady to Goldie Locks!" I hear Jacobs voice call, "It looks like the three bears are on their way home! Look sharp eh! There was a delay in detecting them!"

"Understood.", I say.

"What is that Female yowlling about Commander?", Security-Chief asks.

"Who IS the 'Cat Lady' Commander?", Lieutenant Go questions, "And why speak in such a manor?"

"Being fresh out of Academy I would have thought you ssshould know Lieutenant. 'Cat Lady' isss _**Bastet**_! Named for cat headed goddesss of Earth, we are Goldie Locksss and three bears are ownersss of this place. Reference is nursery rrrhyme of Goldie Locks and the Three Bears.", I explain, "Get ready! Company isss on its way!"

"Forgive me Commander but why use such a story in a communication?", Lieutenant Go questions.

"Regulation 46A Lieutenant.", I say, "If . . ."

"If transmissions are being monitored during battle, no uncoded messages on a open channel. Fascinating!", He comments as he begins to make the connection about me taking the time to get to know my crew and the benefits gained in our working together.

As we do our best to take cover, draw our weapons and wait for the 'Bears' to arrive, I remember something, "I WANT prisonersss Security-Chief!" Lieutenant Go and I see Security-Chief sigh and readjust his Phaser.

We crouch in the glume and wait for the Pirates to reach us, with luck they will not detect us until it is to late. Presently I hear the sound of a Transporter and Kzinti voices. I am sure Security-Chief hears them too. I raise a claw to my lips and make, sort of, the sound humans make to indicate silence is needed just before a large group of Kzintosh enter the room. They seem nervous, I can not tell if they smell us or not.

Security-Chief makes our presence known and official by standing up and declaring, "I am Security-Chief from Federation Installation Nine! You are in the United Federation of Planets illegally and will immediately surrender!"

One of the Kzinti answers him by firing his weapon at him. Security-Chief dodges out of the way and fires back, dropping the Kzinti where he stands. Each of the rest of us quickly take out a Kzinti Pirate as well. Two Kzinti that were behind the main group flee, Security-Chief and two of his people follow them.

They return in a few moments and Security-Chief reports, somewhat disappointedly, "They transported back to their ship Commander."

"Do not worry Security-Chief.",I comfort, "Jacobsss will catch them! D'Sefet to _**Bastet**_. We have most of them but two escaped back to their ssship!"

"We got them Sef!", Jacobs reports a few moments later, "Knocked out their engines and took all the roar out of them!"

I go over to where the Kzinti Pirates have fallen and order,

"Let usss get our 'guests' back to _**Bastet**_!"

"Look out Commander!", Lieutenant Go yells as one of the stunned Kzinti begins to move.

I turn just as the Kzinti raises one of his large, claw equipped paws and prepares to take a swipe at me. I start to take a step back as Lieutenant Go reaches me and positions himself between the Kzinti and me. The Kzinti's blow hits him squarely in the belly, sending him flying. Before the Kzinti can do anything else, Security-Chief adjusting his Phaser to a more powerful setting, fires at the Kzinti, dropping him back to the deck.

"Get him to _**Bastet**_!", I order the crewman that has gone to help Lieutenant Go.

She responds by tapping her Com Badge, "Medical Emergency! Two to beam directly to Sick Bay!"

Security-Chief orders the _**Bastet**_ to send down Kzinti sized wrist and ankle restraints and all of us make sure the Kzinti Pirates are unable to move a whisker!

We beam ourselves and our Kzinti "guests" to the_** Bastet**_ and sensing Security-Chief has the situation well in paw, I head to Sick Bay to check on Lieutenant Go. A odd sight greets me as I enter Sick Bay. My beloved, Sarrah is standing a short distance from the bed where Lieutenant Go is lying, watching as Jacobs tends to him.

Wondering what is going on I ask, "Sarrah, why are you letting Jacobsss treat Lieutenant Go?"

"It appeared that treating his injuries were more suited to her skills than mine Commander.", she answers, sounding a bit confused.

I draw nearer the bed and find out why. The Kzinti's claws have torn open Lieutenant Go's abdomen but what is inside him are NOT guts and organs, he is filled with tubes, wires and circuits!

Seeing me Jacobs says, "He's an Android Sef!"

A short time later Sarrah, Jacobs and I are sitting in her office in Sick Bay trying to make sense of things.

Looking at Lieutenant Go, still lying unmoving on the Bio Bed and noting that it is registering it's occupant as "Human" I ask, "If he isss android then why does he not scan asss one?"

"Not sure Sef.", Jacobs responds, "Some sort of Cloaking Device I think. Who ever built him went to a great deal of trouble to ensure he would not be found out! They even engineered it so he would bleed if his skin was punctured! I guess they didn't consider him sustaining that much damage!"

"Speaking of that.", I continue, "How bad isss damage and can you rrrepair him?"

"Its fortunate that polymers and fiber optics are a lot tougher than living tissue. I repaired the major damage and he seems to have an army of Nanites that are programed to do the rest! I think, with time he will be fully operational again.", Jacobs answers.

"Just like if he were Human.", Sarrah adds, wonder coloring her words, "But why has he not regained consciousness? If he WERE Human he would be awake by now!"

"He needs to be rebooted Sarrah.", Jacobs says.

"You mean like a computer?", Sarrah questions unbelievingly.

"Yep! He has an on/off/reset button recessed into the small of his back eh. I didn't want to reboot him until you gave the word Sef.", Jacobs explains.

WOW! I think. AN ANDROID! Like Data! But who built him and why did they make the fact that he is an android undetectable? Is he some sort of spy? Is he programed to, at the right time, take over _**FI-9**_ and for what reason?

I have read about Captain Picard's successful efforts to get the Federation to recognize Data and his Daughter Lal as sentient life-forms and I owe my life to him so, "Reboot him Commander." Seeing the disbelief on both Jacob's and Sarrah's faces I continue, "He may have answersss to some of our questionsss!"

I consider whether Security-Chief should be here for Lieutenant Go's reactivation but decide the less that know what is going on the better. The three of us go to Lieutenant Go's bed. I help Jacobs sit him up and hold him as she pushes her fingers into his back and switches him on. His body twitches as his central processor activates the servos in his body and preforms diagnostics. Jacobs and I lie him back down on the bed and wait for him to boot up.

"COMMANDER!", Lieutenant Go yells as his eyes open.

Jacobs and I struggle to hold him down as I say, "Easy Lieutenant, lie ssstill!"

I see his eyes dart around the room gathering data and transmitting it to his Positronic Brain. After a few nano seconds he relaxes and asks, "Are you ok Commander? I saw that Kzinti about to attack you!"

"I am fine Lieutenant, thanksss to you.", I answer.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant Go?", Jacobs asks.

"Not bad Co . . . mander Jacobs?", he answers as his eyes go from her to Sarrah, to me and back to Jacobs, "What's going on?"

"I need to contact Starfleet and inform them what isss happening.", I say, "I will let Sarrah and Jacobs try and explain Lieutenant. We will talk later."

I rise and head for the door as Jacobs begins to explain. Funny, for an android, his anguished, unbelieving scream when she broke the news to him sounded all to Human!

"As far as I find out NO ONE in the Federation has ANY authorization to do what you said has been done.", President Kirk tells me.

I have contacted him and T'Sarine his mate and my former commanding officer about my unique crewman.

"Can he, will he give you any more information Sef?", T'Sarine asks.

"He has NONE to give eh!", Jacobs answers as unannounced, she enters my Ready Room uninvited, as usual and casually sits down.

"What do you mean Commander?", President Kirk asks.

"I mean as far as Lieutenant Go is concerned he IS HUMAN! If it weren't for the vid of me repairing him, he would think we are all crazy!", Jacobs replies, "He even says he 'feels' Human! He has memories of life with his parents and grand parents and their deaths in a Tsunami! Even one about his first crush, and the girl he had it on!"

"SO someone has gone to a great deal of trouble to make it seem Lieutenant Go IS Human then, even to him.", President Kirk sums up.

"A GREAT DEAL OF TROUBLE!", Jacobs says, adding, "I don't know if this means anything but I found it inside the Lieutenant's belly, wrapped around some fiber optic cable." She holds out her hand, in it is a torn, stained scrap of paper with the words 'Nakashima Mark IV' printed on it.

"You have some very irritating ways Lieutenant Commander Jacobs!", T'Sarine sternly comments, and then as her Romulan side conquers her Vulcan side adds with a slight smile, "But I take solace in the fact that another Lieutenant Commander, a Caitian that was under MY command was JUST as irritating! And from all accounts he turned out well! Right Sef?"

"I like to think ssso Sarine.", I answer as my tail twitches, sharing in her joke.

"What is the status of your current mission Commander?", President Kirk inquires. "Security-Chief hasss almost completed his investigation. When he isss finished we will deactivate their vessel and base and take ourrr pirates back to_** FI-9**_.", I report.

"And Lieutenant Go's condition?", T'Sarine asks.

"Scans show he is healing as a Human would. Sarrah has ordered bed rest for a week, then restricted duty until she is happy with his progress.", Jacobs answers, "Funny thing, he is even complaining about and the scans register he's in pain! Sarrah is treating him for it just like she would a real Human!"

"So you are saying he is even more advanced than Data or Lore were?", T'Sarine asks.

"From all the data I have seen on other Soong type Androids, as far as simulating Humans, I would say FAR MORE ADVANCED!", Jacobs says.

"Well Sef, it would seem that you have a week to decide what you want to do with Lieutenant Go. We'll continue to investigate from this end.", T'Sarine says, then to Jacobs, "Your piece of paper not withstanding Commander, did you find any indication the android was built by possibly hostile powers?"

"If you mean Kzinti, Klingons or Romulans, (You should have seen Sarine's face when Jacobs said this! It turned every shade of green in the book!) none. All materials seemed to be of Federation origin as far as I could tell.", Jacobs reports.

"I think the fewer that know about this the better Commander.", President Kirk says.

"I agree sssir!", I begin, "Otherrr than you two only othersss that know Lieutenant Go isss android are Sarrah and Jacobsss and I have already cautioned them on talking not only forrr security BUT for Lieutenant Go's feelings asss well."

"Good, keep us informed Commander.", President Kirk says as he and T'Sarine sign off.

"I don't think Admiral T'Sarine appreciated my humor much Sef!", Jacobs comments as she rises to leave, "Oh and by the way, Security-Chief told me to tell you he is ready to head home as soon as you are, Williams is anxious to get home too!"

With all the troubles of getting the Kzinti Pirates back to _**FI-9**_ and secured as well as a million other little things, it is late the next afternoon before I get back to the Lieutenant Go problem. He has been transferred from the Bastet's to FI-9's Sick Bay. He is sitting up in one of the Bio Beds in the far corner as I enter.

I go to him and as I am joined by Doctor Selar I ask, "How are you feeling today Lieutenant?"

Not looking up he replies in a tone now drained of all his former military sprit, "Closed for repairs."

"Lieutenant!", Selar begins sternly, "Commander D'Sefet is addressing you! At least do him the honor of looking at him!"

Lieutenant Go violently raises his head and with a look of anger on his reddening face responds, "WHY! Does Commander D'Sefet require the computer to look at him? Does he insist on the Tricorders come to attention when in his presence?"

His rant is stopped by what appears to be a sudden pain in his abdomen.

As Selar administers a hypo for it I try to excuse Lieutenant Go's odd behavior but she holds up a hand stopping me, "Sarrah has informed me of the lieutenant's unique circumstance Commander."

"UNIQUE CIRCUMSTANCE!", Lieutenant Go cries as he pounds the bed with his fists, "EVERYTHING IS A LIE! My life, my memories! I have a steady girl friend and I'm not even a man! I'm a DAMM MACHINE!"

If it were not so tragic it would be comical as I remember a doctor I once served with, one that was fond of saying, "I'm a Doctor! Not a -" the blank to be filled in with any number of things!

Sarrah rushes over to where we are and says with her new found authority, "If you are going to upset my patient I will have to insist you leave Commander!"

"Don't bother.", Lieutenant Go responds adding to Sarrah, "What's the matter Doctor? Afraid I'll blow a fuse!"

Sarrah in a mood I have never seen her in answers with a hiss, "Yes and IF I have to replace it, I WILL do so with Ice Tongs up your RECTUM Lieutenant!"

Most believe Vulcans are NOT funny however Selar adds in a mater-of-fact tone, "I believe this Kzinti could do just that Lieutenant and all things considered, I would happily help her!"

Maybe it was the absurd threat OR the doubt that Sarrah and Selar might be joking but, Lieutenant Go recovering some of his Starfleet training says, "I'm sorry Commander, Doctors, forgive me . . . It's just . . ."

Holding up my paw I stop him, "We understand Lieutenant." Adding as I see doubt in his eyes and knowing the stories of Selar and Sarrah, "Better than you know!"

"Who could have done this Commander?", Lieutenant Go questions, "And why? Why make me think I was real? Why give me a life of memories! Did I even attend the Academy?"

"I can help you with yourrr last question which may also partly answer two of othersss.", I say, "According to official Starfleet rrrecords and confirmed by otherrr Starfleet Officers, teachers and classmatesss, you did attend and graduate from Academy. As to yourrr memories, those would be needed for you to behave like Human during the many mind testsss you go through at Academy. It is yourrr first and second questionsss we really need to find an answer to!"

"Does President Kirk really think I'm a spy?", Lieutenant Go surprises me, then adding, "Commander Jacobs was in earlier. She told me about your communication with him."

"As formerrr Starfleet Captain, President Kirk isss trained NOT to jump to conclusions! He like us is ssstill hunting for answers.", I inform, "Why wasss Jacobs here?"

"She thought she had found a way to negate my Human Cloak and use a Tricorder to scan my insides but found the idea needed more work Commander. So when do you box me up and ship me to some secret Federation lab?"

"If D'Sefet-Commander is as intelligent as I think and I have any say in the mater, THAT ANSWER IS NEVER!", Security-Chief growls as he steps into view. He had been listening unseen, I keep forgetting the Caitian proverb that probably came to us from our Kzinti brothers, "Even a big cat must move as silently as a mouse!". "I have seen these monkey-men do many brave things since I was assigned here but none braver or more foolish than to attack a Kzintosh! If you are a machine as they say, the Humans would do well to build a billion of you!", He continues.

"Thank you Security-Chief forrr your faith in me.", I say adding, "I wish you had sssame Lieutenant."

"What do you mean Commander?", Lieutenant Go questions.

"Apparently you were absent day they ssstudied Sentient Being Rights at academy. Otherwise you would have learned about Captain Picard's ssstruggle for rightsss of Commander Data.", I answer continuing, "Basically decision was although Data wasss machine, he wasss not property of Starfleet. I think you are entitled to same rightsss."

"So no one way trip to a secret lab?", Lieutenant Go says with sarcasm.

"NO!", Security-Chief growls, and adds with all sincerity, "AND if they try, I will get the Patriarch to declare YOU a Kzintosh!"

"He might look great with tiger stripes and a tail!", Jacobs says as she joins our group, "BUT I don't think this station is big enough for TWO male, walking orange hair balls assigned to security! I think I fixed the problem with the Tricorder." Picking up on our conversations on rights, she asks, "Do you mind Lieutenant?"

"No Commander.", Lieutenant Go replies and seeing the look of surprise on the faces around him adds, "I need to know what is going on too!"

Pointing the Tricorder at Lieutenant Go she begins scanning. She makes some adjustments to the unit and begins, "24.6 kilograms tripolymer . . . Ok. 11.8 kilograms molybdenum-cobalt . . . Check. 1.3 kilograms bioplast . . . Right. Spine, polyalloy. Skull, cortenide and duranium. OK!" We all wait, and wait, and wait as Jacobs studies the readings.

Finally Security-Chief roars, "WELL?"

A bit irritated at Security-Chief's inpatients, Jacobs reports, "Well you are certainly a Soong type android like Data eh. There are what look like a few fiberoptic access jacks built in but I don't find any external access panels to get at them. It looks like minor surgery would be needed."

"Maybe AFTER the Lieutenant has recovered fully from his injuries!", Sarrah declares like the good doctor she has become, "AND NOW, I think MY patient has had enough visitors and excitement for one day so . . . If you will all be so kind."

As Sarrah ushers the group out, I think back. It seems like yesterday a little, lost, frightened Kzinrret was given to me as a mate by a powerful Kzinti leader visiting the station. I remember how I worried that she would never adjust to the life of freedom that had been thrust on her. Now I realize my cute, cuddly kitten has become the beautiful, graceful, powerful, tigress The Great Fanged One created her to be!

"Commander D'Sefet!", Lieutenant Go calls, "Could you stay a minute?"

Noting the look in Sarrah's eyes and the set of her ears, I reply, "Get some rrrest Lieutenant, I will be back tomorrow." Reaching to door, I take Sarrah into my arms, touch lips with her and whisper, "And I will sssee you later kitten!"

Things have improved greatly by the time I make it back to Sick Bay the next day. I enter and draw near Lieutenant Go's bed.

He sits up, comes to attention and with a slight bow begins, "I must humbly apologize for my conduct yesterday Commander. It was less than honorable and I beg your forgiveness."

Seeing that he will not relax until I respond properly, I order, "At ease Lieutenant."

A little less rigid but still very formal he continues, "May I be allowed to inquire as to any new developments in my case sir?"

"Well . . .", I begin, "Jacobsss has finished analyzing Tricorderrr readings she took and hasss sent them to President Kirk for furtherrr investigation. He wondersss if you have any information that might help." Lieutenant Go opens his mouth, probably to protest but I hold up my hand and continue, "I understand you have been given memoriesss but are there any that do not fit? Maybe piece of ssstrange dream that seems to rrreal or reoccurs? Anything, even something that seems unimportant to you might help."

"Believe me Commander, I understand what you are looking for and I have spent all the quiet time I have had since this began looking but so far I have found nothing.", he answers bowing his head.

"Well keep sssearching! It seems that many times what we are looking for appears when we least expect it.", I comfort.

Lieutenant Go raises his head and stares at me for a moment and then says with respect, "I never thought I would hear proverbs from a felinoid!"

"We have our momentsss Lieutenant.", I say.

"May I be permitted to inquire as to what is to be done with me?", he questions.

"Until Doctor Sarrah isss satisfied with your healing progress, you will be assigned to that bed!", I begin as Sarrah, hearing her name, looks out from the office, her ears signaling agreement, "Then I am sure Security-Chief can find some rrroutine jobs for you to do until you regain your strength."

"Then I'm to be permitted to continue with my career in Starfleet? On _**FI-9**_?" he asks unbelieving and with some relief.

"Unlesss you want to take Security-Chief up on his offer to become Kzinti.", I say, as Lieutenant Go looks at me questioningly I inform, "I rrreceived notice from Patriarchy this morning that they would be happy to welcome you as one of their brothers. With or without tiger striped fur."

"You are most kind Commander but . . .", he begins.

Anticipating what he is going to ask I add, "But what about yourrr origins and your creator's motivationsss, will that be security concern."

He bows slightly and answers, "Hai!"

"President Kirk, Security-Chief and I have discussed thisss and decided it might look bad to transferrr or demote Federation's newest recipient of the Starfleet Decoration for Gallantry , I inform as Lieutenant Go looks at me unbelievingly, "Congratulations Lieutenant! When Doctor Sarrah allows it there will be formal presentation."

"I . . . I was just doing my duty Commander!", He stammers, "I'm unworthy of such an honor!"

"I disagree Lieutenant!", Sarrah comments as she joins us, "You protected Commander D'Sefet with your life and I am forever grateful! If you are a good Human and rest I think a quiet, short ceremony here in Sick Bay would be permissible in a few days. Maybe after your friend arrives."

"Friend?", Lieutenant Go questions and then in panic, "You don't mean Susanna do you?"

"I am not sure, you listed a Lieutenant Golfinos in your contact information in case of serious injury or death. The notification was automatic after the report of your injury was filed with Starfleet. I received notice this morning that the Lieutenant had requested a leave of duties from _**Star Base 99**_ and received permission to travel to _**FI-9**_. Expected arrival time was in a few days."

"NO, NO, NO!", Lieutenant Go yells, "This is a disaster! Lieutenant Golfinos is my girlfriend! Commander, please, I respectfully request you do something!"

"Such asss?", I ask.

"I don't know! Revoke her orders, declare an emergency, start a war, ANYTHING!" he begs, as the Bio Bed indicates his heart rate rising along with his blood pressure, just like a Human, "I can't let her see me like this!"

"Like what?", I ask, "You look fine to me."

"You know what I'm referring to Commander!", Lieutenant Go says.

"Do you love this female, Lieutenant?", Sarrah interrupts trying to get the Lieutenant to calm down.

"YES! Of course!", Lieutenant Go answers.

"Does she love you?", Sarrah questions.

"I like to think so.", he replies, "But she'll never understand! Not this! We were even talking about getting married! Having a family! She's an orphan like me, having a family . . . Kids is very important to her!"

"I have to admit you being an android will complicate mattersss but remember Commander Data had daughter, Lal.", I remind him.

"I can see Susanna and me now! Sitting around the kitchen table assembling our children from boxes received from Kids-R-Us! Putting tab "A" into slot "B" and installing the batteries! Why we might even need Commander Jacobs help hooking up their thumbs so they can be sucked correctly!", Lieutenant Go says sarcastically.

"That might be one option. However my studies do suggest to me there are other biological ones as well.", Sarrah states, continuing, sounding almost like a Councilor, "If she loves you as you think then the fact you are an android will NOT make any difference. If it does then she does NOT love you as you think. It is as simple as that correct!"

Lieutenant Go bows slightly and respectfully answers, "Hai. But how can I tell her I'm NOT a man?"

"Who saysss you are not?", I question.

"WELL, Commander Jacobs vid and Tricorder readings seem to confirm that statement.", he answers.

"Humansss have book that is said to be word of one of their deities.", I begin, "In it one claiming to be son of thisss deity teaches, "Greaterrr love hath no MAN than this, that he lay down his life for another."

"First proverbs and now Biblical Teachings! You amaze me Commander! On the basis of me protecting you, you judge me to be a man? Or could it be I was just following one of Doctor Asimov's Robotic Laws? I believe the first law says, "A Robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.". I guess Caitians are covered under that law!", Lieutenant Go counters.

"Commander Jacobsss has a questionable theory that deep down EVERYBODY is Human, that even extends to _**Bastet**_ and _**FI-9**_. Man or Machine, in either case Isamu, I owe you my life!", I say, as Lieutenant Go reacts in disbelief as I address him by his first name, "You ARE my brotherrr! Never forget that, I will not!"

He bows as deeply as his sitting position and injury will permit him and says, "I will forever strive to be worthy of this great honor Commander!"

"Off duty it Sef! Get some rrrest, we will deal with whatever disasterrr comes, together.", I say as with a twitch of my tail, I turn and leave Sarrah and him.

I had Security-Chief run a background check on Lieutenant (JG) Susanna Golfinos and her relationship with Lieutenant Go to see it might have been arraigned by his makers as a way of keeping an eye on him but, all indications were that their meeting and falling in love was a random occurrence. She arrived on the vessel Starfleet sent to transport our Kzinti Pirates to trial two days later. I was not there when Lieutenant Go told her he was an android, Jacobs and Sarrah were. Sarrah reported she did not believe him until Jacobs showed her the vid of her repairing Lieutenant Go and the Tricorder reading. Sarrah said after looking at the evidence, Lieutenant Golfinos stood for a moment, then asked Lieutenant Go if he was ok. He nodded, as she sat down on the edge of his bed and swiped him across the face with her fingers, asking how he could have thought his being an android would effect how she felt toward him. Then she grabbed him, kissed him and began to cry. After a moment she tried to lighten the mood by joking that her training would be a plus in their relationship. She had to explain to Jacobs and Sarrah that she was a Starfleet Engineer. Then Lieutenant Go had to explain when Sarrah said Jacobs help would not be needed then for them to assemble their kits from Kids-R-Us. All things considered the meeting went well. Jacobs, always in search of good engineers, suggested I get her reassigned here so she could be close to Lieutenant Go and IF Security-Chief had missed something, she would be where we might catch it. I will breach the subject with the lieutenants. I did caution her about the on going investigation and the fact that Lieutenant Go was an android was considered classified for the moment.

I was impressed by Sarrah's skill at being a Councilor, Both Lieutenants Go and Golfinos thanked her for her helping them through this ordeal. Although it would mean more work and study I think I will mention this to Doctor Selar and have her see if Sarrah would like to hunt, formally for such skills and while NOT a requirement she could apply to the Academy and become a Starfleet officer! Becoming the first Kzinti not to mention Kzinrret to do so!

Finally as to the on going investigation, thanks to the scrap of paper Jacobs found inside Lieutenant Go, President Kirk is looking into the activities and records of a Japanese multi-planet consortium. At one time they had approached Starfleet about producing inexpensive copies of Soong type androids designed to replace living beings in dangerous space exploration. Starfleet turned down their plan but it is possible Lieutenant Go was built and gotten his assignment to _**FI-9**_ as a test to see if he could pass undetected as a human appearing android.


End file.
